deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
Zero is one of the main protagonists of the Mega Man X series. He appeared in the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Metal Sonic VS Zero, where he fought against Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. History Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily to be his ultimate creation, surpassing both Bass and Mega Man. However, Zero had an error in his programming, making him violent and unwilling to obey orders, so he and the Maverick Virus, an advanced version of Roboenza, were sealed away by Wily in a capsule. Decades later, a group of Reploids would find Wily's lair and free Zero, only for him to destroy them and everyone who would dare to enter Wily's secret hideout. It took Sigma, who got infected with the virus during their battle, to destroy Zero's gem on his head and some reparations from Dr. Cain for Zero to finally join the Maverick Hunters. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'6" | 168 cm * Built to destroy Mega Man * Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter * Veteran from the Elf Wars * Active for over 300 years * Eventually became armor for a teenage boy Arsenal * Z-Buster * Z-Saber * Dark Hold * Twin Dream * Rekkoha Alternate Forms * Proto form * Galacta/Junk * Black Zero ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased x4 ** Resistant to fire * Absolute Zero ** Flight, claws ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased 50% ** Resistant to water Feats * Stronger and faster than Mega Man ** Can withstand 60,000 tons ** Can counter Quick Man speeds * Defeated dozens of Mavericks * Lasted over 300 years * Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser * Survived destruction of Eurasia colony * Defeated Sigma, Vile, Copy X, Omega One Minute Melee Zero appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Meta Knight from the Kirby series and won. He also made a cameo in a test tube in the background of M. Bison VS God Rugal. He later reappeared in Season 6, where he fought against Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy VX and lost. DBX Zero appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought Strider Hiryu from ''Strider series ''and won. Gallery Zero Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! EndercreeperZerostand.png|Sprite used in DBX MMXCM-Zero_s-Weapons.jpg|Zero's weapons X3ZeroBuster2.png|Z-Buster Zsaber.jpg|Zero using the Z-Saber MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-SS.png|Ryuenjin MMX5-Z-DarkHold-SS.png|Dark Hold MMX5-Z-TwinDream2-SS.png|Twin Dream MMX6-Z-Rekkouha3-SS.png|Rekkoha MMX6-Z-YammarOption1-SS.png|Yammar Option Black_Zero_figure.png|Black Zero absolute_zero_render_by_zero_no_ai_chan-dbkre36.png|Absolute Zero Trivia *Zero is the 16th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White and Ken Masters, and with the next nine being Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the sixth Capcom character to win, after Akuma, Zangief, Blanka, Strider Hiryu and Dante, and with the next three being Leon S. Kennedy, Ryu and MegaMan.EXE. ** Zero is the third Mega Man character to appear, after Dr. Wily and Mega Man, and with the next five being Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. *** He is the first Mega Man X character to appear, with the next two being Sigma and Mega Man X. *** He is also the first Mega Man character to win, with the next one being MegaMan.EXE. *** He is also the second Mega Man character to face off against a Sonic character, after Dr. Wily. * Zero is the sixth combatant to fight against a returning character, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo and Pinkie Pie, and with the next 14 being Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. ** He is the third combatant to win against a returning combatant, after Agumon and Mewtwo, and with the next seven being Wonder Woman, Black Panther, MegaMan.EXE, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula and The Mask. * Zero is the eleventh combatant to return in One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo and Link, and with the next four being Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the sixth combatant to have both won and lost in One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vergil and Link, and with the next three being Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. * Zero is the third combatant to win a DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX, after Roronoa Zoro and Raiden, and with the next two being Akuma and Vegeta. ** He is, however, the only one that also has a loss. * Zero is the first winner to defeat another one in DBX, with the next six being Samus Aran, Ryu, Scorpion, King Dedede, Spawn and Iron Man. * Zero alongside his opponent, Metal Sonic, are (so far) the only combatants to have 2D Sprites and 3D Models in the same Battle. References * Zero on Wikipedia * Zero on Mega Man Wiki Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Robots Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Knights/Warriors Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Old Combatants Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Hammer Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Deceased Combatants